My Hero Academia: Inspired Hope
by caramelcatastrophe
Summary: Taking place one year after the original My Hero Academia story, This stories main character is Umichi Kazumi. She was born with no arms, but that did not stop her from aspiring to become a hero, until suffering the early tragedy of her mother's death during her hero work. She has forgotten her dream of becoming a hero herself. Until a fateful day where she finds hope again.
1. Chapter 1 (Rise From Despair)

**Chapter 1 (Rise from Despair)**

"What's wrong with the ultrasound?" the soon-to-be mother asks. "Your child's development has been going well, but what you see here" the nurse points to the ultrasound image, "her arms have not developed at all." The father, sitting next his wife, looks at her with worry. "Will she be okay?" the father asks with a worried tone. "I can assure you that she is just fine, everything else is developing normally, it's just her arms that have not developed" says the nurse. "Don't worry so much honey" says the wife, "she is going to be strong, i can feel it."

Two months past. It is August 7, an eager husband waits nervously outside, waiting for the doctor to tell him that his wife and daughter are alright. The doctor opens the door, "Mr. Umichi, everything is okay, come meet your daughter." The father walks in to see his wife and his daughter next to her. "See honey, she's a strong one, strong like me, come here and hold little Kazumi." The father picks her up ever so gently. "So this is our little Kazu, she has your hair." The doctor, comes back into the room. "When you decide that your daughter is ready for prosthetics, don't hesitate to come back here to get her outfitted, Poseidon-san." says the doctor. "Don't use my hero name doctor, i'm not on duty you know. The only duty i have right now is with my daughter."

About 4 years later, Kazumi and her mother are at the doctor to get her new prosthetic arms. "Are you excited Kazu?" Kazumi excitedly nods her head. "I can't wait! You know what the first thing i'm gonna do?" "What's that?" replies the mother. "Hug you mama!" The doctor walks in with a box. Then Kazumi does some test to calibrate the prosthetics. After that, Kazumi looks at her mother and comes in for a big hug with her new arms. The mother returns the embrace. Then a tear rolls of her face. Kazumi notices. "What's wrong mama?" she asks. "Don't worry, it's nothing, it's just, everyday, i get to see you get stronger and stronger." "Will i ever be as strong as you mama?" she asks curiously. "Someday you will, heck, maybe you can be stronger than me." Then both of them arrive home. The father opens the door, only to get hugged by Kazumi. "Look daddy, i can hug you now!" she says. Then the dads asks "Wow, are those your new arms, look how cool you are Kazu." He then lifts her up and playfully tosses her in the air.

Kazumi is now 5 years old. She is playing outside in the yard with other kids in her kindergarten class, the sky is sunny. Then Kazumi feels drops of rain on her. The sky, still sunny, starts to pour rain. The teachers tell the kids to come in quickly. Kazumi is mesmerized by the rain on a sunny day and did not hear her teachers. She raises her hand to catch raindrops in her prosthetic hand. The water slowly builds up around her prosthetic arms, this cause her prosthetic arms to short-circuit and they fall off, but the water on her arms take shape of her missing limbs and stay in raised position. "Umichi, come inside before you get too..." the teacher says before she notices what's happening. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaims. The kids take notice in awe as well. Kazumi turns around wonder what all the commotion is about. The teacher points out the water that are in the perfect shape of her arms. Kazumi looks in shock, then in wonder. "So cool! Such a wonderful quirk. Can i touch them?" Say the kids and teachers. It's just like mama's quirk!" Says Kazumi. "I'm gonna be strong just like my mama!" She exclaims. But then, a knock on the classroom door. One of the teacher goes to answer and is meet by two police officers. They talk a little, the teacher shows signs of shock. Then one of the police officers approaches Kazumi. "Are you Umichi Kazumi?" asks the officer. "Yes." answers Kazumi. "I see that you just discovered your quirk, it's very wonderful quirk you have." "Thank you , but why are you here?" Kazumi asks curiously. the mood on the officer's face changes to a more worried look. "I'm here to pick you up, but don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." Says the officer. Then he offers his hand to hers. "Come, let's go." Kazumi takes his hand, not knowing the fate of her mother that day.

The night after Kazumi's mother's funeral that day, Kazumi is still devastated and is in her room. Kazumi's Father walks up the stairs toward Kazumi's room, with her prosthetic arms the her teacher returned during the funeral. He knocks on her door, "Kazu?" he calls. "Can i come in?" There is no answer. He then slowly opens the door only then to see a small pool of water above Kazumi's bed. He was startled at first, but upon closer inspection he realized that the cause of this was Kazumi's quirk. He quietly approaches the bed and sees that there is a stream coming from her eyes. It is actually her tears that is above her head. She is using her quirk unconsciously. He places the prosthetic arms on the drawer next to her bed and quietly leaves Kazumi's room without waking her, not knowing how to comfort her. The next morning, the father is at the table in the kitchen with paperwork in hand, face showing signs of sleep deprivation. He then heads back up to Kazumi's room with breakfast. "Kazu, you awake? I have breakfast, you need to eat." There is no answer. He then presses his ear onto the door. He hears light sobbing. "I'm coming in Kazu." He opens the door and sees Kazumi up in bed looking at her arms. "Your teacher told me about the day you discovered your quirk..." he pauses. "Are you okay honey?" he asks. "I don't like my quirk." Then the father says "But honey, your quirks is a part of you, and it's just like mama's." "that's why i don't like it. It feels like mama is here, but she's not. I know she really isn't here. I don't like looking at these." She says as she snuffles.

A few weeks past. Kazumi is sitting on the living room couch, watching tv. Then the front door opens. "I'm back." announces the father. "Kazu, i have something for you." "what is it?" she says while the father joins her on the couch with a wide, small box in hand. "This is for you, Kazu." In the box is a pair of arm length gloves with a blue color. "I got these from a special tailor, these gloves are hydrophobic..., which means they are waterproof. Kazu, i want you to wears these using your quirk. Can you do that for me?" "I... can try.? says Kazumi, with a little hesitation. The father puts on the gloves for Kazumi. "Your teacher said yous used your quirk to make arms for the first time. Think you can do that again?" Kazumi closes her eyes to concentrate on the water in her body. Slowly a small stream of water starts to slowly fill the gloves. "That's it Kazu. Look." Kazumi opens her eyes to see her arms. "Can you move them. Kazumi lifts her right arm and extends her hands. The father then reaches out to hold her hand. "This is amazing Kazu, this is better than the prosthe..." the father notices Kazumi's tears. "Papa, i... i can feel your hand." Kazumi then quickly hugs her father. Stunned at first, the father returns the hug with tears also steaming down his face.

10 years later, at the dojo that Kazumi's father owns, and is also their home, Kazumi's father is teaching a class of students. Kazumi is also with the students. They all follow the teacher in various martial art movements. "Remember, control is important. Learn to control your body and all of it's movements. Even your smallest movements must be met with calm resolve and reason" Kazumi's father states to the students. A child is struggling among the students to keep up with the movements and tumbles over. Kazumi's father says to the child "It's okay, nobody can master these things right away. The most important things is to not give up. Okay pupils, form up." All the students form a neat line in front of the teacher. "Now i'm gonna demonstrate some sparring with the help of my daughter." He gestures to Kazumi to come. "This is my daughter Umichi Kazumi. She's gonna be my sparring partner." Kazumi stands in front of her father at sparring distance. "The purpose of sparring, can anyone guess what that is?" "To beat the person up!" says one of the students. "Hahaha, not at all. The goal is to improve. Both you and your partner help improve each other by testing what you have learned against each other, and also teaches restraint during a fight. Knowing when your opponent can no longer fight is and important lesson to learn. Remember not to go all out, you don't want to hurt your partner too bad."

Kazumi and her father both take a bow and then they take a stance. Kazumi makes the first move, throwing a left jab. Her dad steps back to dodge. Kazumi steps forward, trying to close the distance. He starts moving around her while also dodging and blocking her jabs. Realizing that she cannot close the distance enough to get her hits in, she decides to kick with her right leg. It connects to her father, but he catches her foot in his chest. As soon as he does, she then kicks off with the same leg, performing a backflip and knocking back her father. But, by the time she recovers from the landing, her father quickly closes the distance, giving little time to Kazumi to react. She is forced on the defensive trying to keep up with her fathers quick punches. Kazumi suddenly feels an enormous feeling of being cornered build up. Then she throws a desperate punch that connects to her father's chest and slightly knocks him back. Kazumi the follows up with a right punch, but this punch is powered up by water taking form of a big fist. She had subconsciously used her quirk. "Kazu!" yells her father. Inches before the punch connects, Kazumi realizes what she is doing and stops using her quirk just in time so that her father only receives a large splash of water.

"Okay students, this concludes today's class, i will see you all next week." Kazumi's father announced to the students. After they all leave, Kazumi goes to the locker room hurriedly, visibly upset. "What am i even doing?" Kazumi thinks to herself. "Why can't i just forget about you?" A knock is hear on the locker room door. It's her father. "Kazu, can we talk?" Kazumi pauses while looking at her hand. "Okay." she says with some hesitancy. "Just let me finish dressing."

They are both seated in the living room. They now live in the Father's dojo after Kazumi's mother died. "Have you chosen a school you wanted to go to yet?" Kazumi is surprised that he is not bringing up the incident earlier today. "No, i haven't chosen yet." Then he says, "Do you still want that dream Kazu? Of becoming a hero?" "I don't know if i still want to." she replies. The Father then reaches for her hands with an asurred look in his face. "It's okay, you still have time to decide. And by the way Kazu, have you been using your quirk regularly like the doctor asked?" Kazumi doesn't answer. "You know that if u don't use it regularly, your quirk will be harder to control, right?" Still silence from Kazumi. "It's okay, in the end, it's your choice after all. But, you can't keep this up if…" "I just don't want to, okay!" Kazumi interrupted. Kazumi stands up from the table with a pained expression and walks away from the table. "Where are you going?" he asks. "For a walk." she replies. She then leaves the room. The Father lets out a deep sigh. "What am i doing wrong. If only you were here… Mizu. I'm sure you would know exactly what to say."

Kazumi walks downstairs with jogging clothes on. She's about to walk out the front door of the dojo when, all of the sudden, the ground starts shaking. "An earthquake?" she thinks to herself. Then a large figure burst through the front windows of the dojo. Kazumi is dumbfounded by what just happened. Upon closer inspection, the giant figure looks reptilian in nature. And wrapped around him is the pro hero, Live Wire.

Live Wire: Quirk: Limb Cables: His appendages consist of many metal wires that he can fully control and stretch. He can also deliver a nasty shock similar to a tazer.

As they are wrestling on the ground, Live Wire glances then yells at Kazumi "Get outta here quickly!" Kazumi's father runs down to see what is going on. "What the hell!" he exclaims. "I need y'all to evacuate the area now" Live Wire yells as he struggles with the reptilian villain. "C'mon, let's get outta here!" the father yells as they both run out the door.

"Man, why do you have to go on a rampage during my lunch!" LW yells angrily. The hero gets the struggling villain outside onto the street. He eventually gets a tight grip around the villain. He eventually stops struggling. "See, it's easier for all of us to just calm dow…" LW is interrupted as the villain bellows a huge flame out of his mouth. Caught off guard, LW's grip loosens. In that instant, the villain grabs the hero off his back and sends him flying into a car, heavily denting it. LW is knocked out cold.

As the hero was fighting, there are crowds of people fleeing in a frenzy. In the midst of the chaos, Kazumi is separated from her dad. She yells for her dad, but with no response. "The villain beat the hero! Run!" says some bystanders as they run. Kazumi stops in her tracks as people flee around her. She sees a beaten hero on the ground and the villain roars with anger. Then Kazumi hears a voice of a child crying "Mommy!" She then sees a child next to her mother stuck under rubble from the broken building. The villain takes notice and prepares another bellow of flame in response to the child's cries. Then, as if instinct kicks in, Kazumi, with her quirk, reaches her hand with such force that it tears her glove to pieces. She uses her arm to quickly pull herself in front of the child and mother. She then quickly creates a barrier, with whatever water she has left in her, around herself. The villain then fires a huge beam of flames at Kazumi. A huge cloud of steam, caused by the flame, surrounds the area. As it clears, Kazumi is still standing, but the amount of water she had was not enough to block the flames entirely as the flames burned through to her lower back, through her clothes, leaving a scorched backside. The child looks a Kazumi, surprised at what just happened. With a pained look, Kazumi gestures the girl and her mother to stay quiet with her other gloved arm. She notices the villain didn't continue attacking. "He must only react to noises and movement." She thought to herself. She then slowly takes off her remaining glove with her mouth and slowly removes the mother from out from under the rubble. "When i say go, you guys run as fast as you can while i distract it." Kazumi whispers to them. The mother and daughter ready themselves. "Go!" Kazumi yells. They make a mad dash while Kazumi runs in the opposite, grabbing the attention of the villain. "Over here!" She yells at. The villain launches another flame attack. Kazumi just makes it to a car for cover. "Damn, he can just keep those flames up. If i can get in close, i can force him to close combat. But, the amount of water i have left is not much. I won't last long. I need more water." Kazumi thinks to herself. She then glances at the fire hydrant across the street, through the car window. She also sees the villain preparing another flame attack. The villain blows another large flame towards the car. As the flames subsided, Kazumi launches herself over the car and then slides underneath the villain's legs. As she gets up, the villain swings his arm around to attack, hitting the ground. She ducks and steps back, slowly backing into the fire hydrant as the villain continues to swing at her. "His moves are slow, just keep evading." she thinks to herself. "C'mon, a little closer…" Kazumi, now right in front of the fire hydrant, jumps out of the way for the villains punch to completely dislodge the hydrant. Water spews out, covering the arena. Kazumi begins to congregate water to herself. She forms two giant arms with clenched fists. "This thing's not gonna let me leave, and if i don't keep him distracted, he might go on a rampage. I need to finish it here and now." thinks Kazumi. The villain launches a wide swing of the arm. Kazumi ducks underneath it. Then she counter punches the villain straight into the gut, knocking the villain back a little. The villain is unharmed and lets out a roar of anger. His attacks pick up speed. Kazumi is struggling to dodge the villains punches. A punch comes straight towards Kazumi's head. With no time to move, Kazumi blocks with a water shield she forms. The shield takes the hit, but the punch stills connects and hits he, sending her a far distance, hitting the ground head first. She struggles to quickly get back up. Some blood begins to start streaming down her head. "Crap, this is bad. My attack did nothing. What now…" Kazumi thinks until she notices the villain beginning to inhale, meaning he is about to use his flames again. Kazumi thinks of a plan in that instant. Before the villain can bellow his flames, Kazumi launches both of her arms to completely cover the villains head in water. The villains starts to panic with the water on his head, desperately trying to get it off. "Just a little longer." says Kazumi. Then, after a few minutes, the villain then lets out a quick burst of flame, evaporating the water on his head. After the steam clears, the villain glances at Kazumi, who is holding her arms up above her. Her hands appear as if she is grabbing something. The villain notices a stream of water behind Kazumi. He follows it and sees that it leads to a giant ball of water above his head. Kazumi quickly gestures her arms towards the ground. The giant water ball then begins to fall. The villain blows flames at an attempt to vaporize the water. But the is too much, and the ball impacts where the villain stood. Kazumi looks at the big explosion of water and steam in front of her. As the water drains into the ground and the steam clears, a huge crater can be seen in the street, with the unconscious villain in the middle. Kazumi stubbles over, breathing heavily, to make sure the villain doesn't get back up. Then she loses her strength to stand and collapses next to the crater. "Kazuuuu! Kazu!" She hears, in a muffled tone, her father's voice coming closer. "Kazu, Are you alright!? Kazu…" Her father's cries, and sirens can be heard, but slowly start to lose volume. Then Kazumi's consciousness fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2 (Found Again)

**Chapter 2 (Found Again)**

Inside a vivid dream, Kazumi dreams about a certain conversation she had with her mother. Kazumi is 4 years old during the dream. She is sitting on her mother's lap watching tv. "I'm gonna be a hero when i grow up!" exclaims Kazumi. "Whaaa?" her dad voices from the kitchen. "Isn't it a little early for that kinda thinking?" Her mother replies, "Oh quit your worrying honey. When your quirk comes in, you can show dad here that you can be a hero." Kazumi then says, "Yeah, i will kick villain butts just like mommy!" Kazumi's mother replies, "Being a hero is more that just kicking butts Kazu. We heroes keep the peace and keep people safe. But, do you know what the most important thing a hero must do?" Kazumi looks at her mom with a puzzled face. "Heroes must always do their best no matter what. It's just like what All Might says. And what does he say?" "Plus Ultra!" Yells Kazumi. "That's right. That's why he is the No.1 Hero, because he is always doing his best." Kazumi replies, "Yeah, he always wins, but you're my number one hero mommy." "Oh, Kazu, that means the whole world to me." Kazumi's mother then playfully lifts her above her head. "... and another important thing to remember about heroes. We are all people first, and just like people, we are not perfect. Even All Might. I look at him and see a man, not perfect, unlike what everyone else sees him." "What are you talking about mommy?" Kazumi questions. Oh, never mind that. I guess what i'm trying to says is that no matter what, if you have a dream of becoming a hero, don't ever let anything stop you. Even if you stumble and fall, always get back up and do your best."

Kazumi wakes up on a hospital bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry i forgot. from now on i will do my best." She thinks to herself. She looks to the right and looks out the window. It is around dusk, with the sun setting. She then hears light snoring to her left. She sees her dad sitting on a chair, fast asleep. "You were always so protective of me." She then tries to get up but vocally winces in pain. This wakes her father up. "Oh, thank goodness!" he exclaims. He hastily goes in to hug Kazumi but is stopped by a short, old lady. "Hold it right there. I know you're glad your daughter is awake, but she needs treatment first for those third-degree burns and a concussion." She then gestures him to move aside with her cane. She hops on the chair that Kazumi's dad was sitting in and makes a kissing face. Her lips stretch out and touches Kazumi's forehead. Kazumi face shows signs of relief. "There, you should be mostly fixed now" the old lady says as she offer her a piece of candy. "Hold on." Kazumi replies as she slowly moves water from her hair, down to form her arms. "Oh my, how did this happen? if you don't mind me asking." The old lady questions. "I was born this way, but my quirk helped me live a relatively normal life. How long was i out?" Kazumi asks. "About six hours." her dad replies. "Get up for me deary." the old lady asks. Kazumi gets up and the lady begins to examine her backside. "Ah, just as i feared. Looks like you will have scars on your lower back as well as the back your neck. If you got my treatment sooner, there would be no scarring." "That's fine. I'm just glad the pain is gone." Kazumi replies. "My my, what a sturdy one you are. Well rest up and and get plenty to eat. My treatment will have drained your energy. You should be released by tomorrow so rest till then." The old lady begins to walk away. "Dad, i've made up my mind." "You have?" "I'm going to apply to U.A and get into the hero course." The old lady over hears this. "Becoming a hero hmmm? Well if you turn on the T.V. you may already be one, to someone at least. I work at U.A. as well. Maybe I'll see you soon." Says the old lady. "Wait why are you here if you work at U.A.?" Kazumi's dad asks. "I just happened to be nearby when the incident occured. I came here to treat all the wounded." The old lady says as she exits the hospital room. There is a crowd of reporters and cameras outside the door. "Get outta here you parasites! Let her rest. C'mon, get." she yells at them as the door closes. Kazumi's father turns on the tv. The news channel is showing footage of the fight that Kazumi had with the villain and then shows the woman and her daughter that she saved. "The girl, whoever she is, I'd just like to say thank you. You saved us." The mother says with sincerity.

"I guess you are a hero to someone." Says Kazumi's dad as he turns off the tv. "So you finally decided? I'm glad." The father says. "Sorry for taking so long. I was just...lost for a little while… i guess." she replies. "I'm just happy you are safe. When i saw you on the ground back there, with blood all over you, i thought i had lost you. I fought a few paramedics to get to you, you know." "Isn't that a little much? I guess there's no helping it with you. Sorry about snapping at you earlier, and sorry about making you worry about me." "Kazu, it's my job to worry about my own daughter… When you were young, and said that you wanted to be a hero, i was worried for you, worried that i you might get hurt. After your mom died, i didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you too, just like how i lost your mother. But i knew deep down that you wanted to be a hero. You always talked about how you wanted to be a hero like your mom. I just didn't know what to say." her father says. "It's okay dad, i think that after today, i can see clearly the goal i want to achieve." Kazumi replies. "You think mom would be proud of what i did?" "No doubt, but she would probably scold you too." Kazumi's dad playfully says.

The next day Kazumi is about to be admitted out until a knock is heard on the hospital room door. "I'll get it" Kazumi's father offers. Behind the door is a detective,along with his feline headed partner. "Good morning. I'm detective Naomsasa. Don't worry. You're not in trouble, just here to ask a few question to what i can assume is your daughter." "Ah yes. That is my daughter." Kazumi's father replies. "Kazu, i'm gonna go get the paperwork done, will you be fine with that?" He asks his daughter. "Yeah." She replies. "Good, and don't say anything that will incriminate you." Kazu's father jokingly says as he leaves the room. The detective asks questions regarding the recent event the Kazumi was involved in. How did it start? Did the villain inject anything? Did anything happen before hand? Kazumi answered to the best of her ability with the feline partner writing everything down. Satisfied with the answers he got, they prepare to take their leave, but the detective still has a few words to say. "Just to let you know, what you did was admirable, and also illegal…" Kazumi expresses some shame and scratches her head. "...but let's just say that it was self defence and leave it at that. Do you aspire to become a hero?" He asks. "I do, and i will" Kazumi replies. " That's the spirit. Also, just to warn you there is a large crowd out front waiting for you. You've become quite the celebrity." The detective says as he exits the room. As Kazumi's dad finishes things, Kazumi meets him at the front desk of the hospital. "Man, that is a big crowd outside. The crowd is filled with regular people as well as reporters. "Yeah, that's why i came with this. Here" says her father as he hands her a hat and glasses. "Seriously, this will make it more obvious" Kazumi retorts. "Trust me you'll be fine, just act natural." They both begin to weave through the thick crowd. Before they reached the edge, Kazumi trips and falls out of the crowd, onto the ground. Her disguise falls off. "Oh, hey! You okay lady?" a voice says to Kazumi. The person lends a hand to her and she accepts. "Wait a second, you're the lady i've been waiting to meet!" the person says to Kazumi. She looks up and sees a big, tall, round figure wearing a mask. It is the Pro hero Fat Gum and next to him is his sidekick, Live Wire. Fat Gum's loud voice caught the attention of the reporters there. "Hey, it's the kid that defeated the villain. There she is. Hey, what's your name kid?" the reporters ask one after another. "Hey, y'all back off, i founder her first!" yells Fat Gum. "It's my day off, so I'll be askin her a question, so get in line." The crowd backs off a small distance to give them some breathing room. Fat Gum then talks to Kazumi. "Hey kid, rough mornin huh?" Fat Gums asks. "I guess. What did you want to ask me?" Kazumi replies. "Well i just wanted to thank you for saving my sidekick here. He's new to my office, so he got a little cocky on his first day." "Hey, you don't have to say it like that. How was i supposed to know he could breathe fire!" Live Wire exclaims. "But i do have to thank you for saving my behind…" Fat Gum interrupts his sidekick "You did more than that! You saved a lot of people that day by stopping that fiery rampage of a villain!" Fat Gum proudly yells. "And for that i want to formally thank with a medal coronation at my hero office. You up for that?" Fat Gum asks. Kazumi, not liking to be put on the spot answers in a fluster, "Uh yeah, sure!?" "Great! How's next saturday sound? Fat Gum asks as Kazumi gives a quick nod. "Okay, here's my card and here's your taxi. Call the number and we'll give ya the details." says Fat Gum as he stuffs Kazumi into the car before the crowd overwhelms the area. Kazumi rolls down the window of the taxi and asks Fat Gum, "Hey, i think my dad is still in the crowd somewhere." "What does he look like?" questions Fat Gum. "He's wearing a hawaiian shirt." Fat Gum scans the crowd that he easily towers over and spots him easily. He then picks him up by the collar of his shirt. "Realy? Who wears this kinda shirt to a hospital?" Fat Gum jokingly asks to Kazumi's Dad as he tosses him head first through the taxi window. "Get goin driver!" Fat Gum exclaims at the taxi driver. "Yessir" replies the driver. The taxi takes off before the crowd engulfs the area. "Man you guys are more energetic than usual" Fat Gum says to the crowd.

Back in the taxi, Kazumi looks out the back window at the crowd. "You think the media is like this because of what happened a few months ago? With All Might's retirement?" Kazumi asks her dad. "I'd say that you're right, but it's probably more complicated than that. They are grasping for something that we lost as a society. Hope. Ever since His retirement, crime has steadily increased." Kazumi's father says. "That's probably why more people are coming in for self-defence classes. Now i'm not saying that All Mights retirement is good for business…" Kazumi's father tries to correct himself in a fluster. "I get what your saying. Since they lost their symbol of peace, hope seems fleeting… i know how it feels" Kazumi replies. Then there is an awkward silence between them. "Ah, since you guys are done talking, Would you mind telling me where we're headed?" says the taxi driver. After Kazumi's dad gives the driver the address, he says, "But you found it again, right.? Hope? As long as there is even a tiny speck of hope, that's all you really need. Everyone is just uneasy. The reporters and media mean no harm, they're just trying to keep everyone from losing hope." Kazumi looks at the card given to her by Fat Gum.

Saturday approaches as Kazumi prepares herself for the coming day of the coronation. "I think i want to say something after i get the medal" Kazumi states to her dad. "What? Are you sure? I know how much you hate crowds and all. Just you being up there is enough." her dad replies. "I've been thinking about what you said, in the taxi. I want to help them. Even if it's just a little." "Well, a little can go a long way. Do you know what you wanna say?" Kazumi's dad asks. "I sorta have an idea." Kazumi says in an unsure voice.

Saturday is here and in front of Fat Gum's hero office is a stage with a podium on the side. A large crowd covers the street in all directions, with many reporters and cameras. Fat Gum and some of his employees stand on the stage, awaiting for Kazumi's arrival. A man in a black suit approaches Fat Gum and whispers in his ear. "She's finally hear? Alright, time to get the show on the road." Says Fat Gum. He approaches the podium and speaks into the mic. "HOWDY EVERYONE! HOW ARE WE ALL DOING TODAY?!" There is some cheering from the audience. "Glad to see some energetic people here. You all know why we are here today. To award a fellow citizen, no, a fellow hero today. She dove into danger, risking her life. She saved lives that day and stopped the villain. I can hope that we, as a society, can strive to have such levels of heroism." Fat Gum gives a slight pause. "Now without further ado, I will now introduce you to that very hero…" Fat gum gestures his arm out. Kazumi steps onto stage.

Flashback to the car ride to the award ceremony. Kazumi and her father are riding in a car to the award ceremony. The father glances over to Kazumi and sees that is visibly nervous. "Are you going to be ok? You don't have to push yourself. Being there is enough." Says her worried father. "No, i have to say something. After All Might's retirement, the people are worried. I would like to put their hearts at ease, even for just a moment...i can't back down now." Her dad puts on a gentle smile. "Well, seeing you like this has put my heart at ease at least." Kazumi returns a smile. "Thanks dad." shortly after they arrive at the location. They step outside the car and are guided by the workers there to their seats to wait for their cue.

Back to Kazumi on stage. Fat Gum beckons her to the podium. "This lady here is the one who saved the lives of multiple people, including a fellow compatriot of mine. She would like to say a few words." Fat Gum says into the mic. Kazumi steps up to the podium. She doesn't say anything for a moment. In that moment she thinks to herself. "Calm down, calm down! Relax...how can i calm the hearts of these people when i can't calm my own...i have to remember, this is all part of my dream. To help others, to become a hero. I can try help them by easing the worries they carry." She takes a deep breath and then begins to speak. "I would like to thank Fat Gum for having me here and thanking me in his own way, even though i think it's a little much. What i did, i felt like i needed to do something. That's all it takes sometimes. Just the feeling that you need to help." Kazumi places her hand on her heart. "I think we all need to find strength within ourselves as well as in each other. My dream is to become a hero, to help others. This is a dream that i will never lose sight of again." She then turns to look at Fat Gum. "So hopefully, the next time you see me it will be official." The audience begins to cheer and clap. Kazumi steps down from the podium to Fat Gum, who is holding a medal. After receiving it, Kazumi and Fat Gum stand together on stage to wave at the audience and to have pictures taken. Kazumi then steps off the stage and is greeted by her father. "You handled that pretty well. We should get home as soon as possible though. We need all the time we can get." "For what?" Asks Kazumi. "Training. We need to fine tune your quirk to get you as comfortable with it as possible and train it to prepare for the entrance exam." Kazumi cracks a confident smile. "I'm ready to give it my all."


	3. Chapter 3 (New:Old Friends: Exam)

**Chapter 3 (New/Old Friends; Exam)**

A few months pass by and the day of the hero course entrance exam fast approaches. During those few months, Kazumi trained with her father to strengthen her connection to her quirk that she now embraces.

On the day of the entrance exam Kazumi's dad wakes up early to make breakfast, but upon waking up, he hears noise coming from the main room of the dojo. He approaches and sees that Kazumi has woken up before him to train. He then says to her "You're up awfully early. I'm going to prepare breakfast. I'll call you when it's ready." Kazumi pause her training and replies "Okay."

Kazumi's dad calls her for breakfast and they both sit down at the dinner table. "You've got a lot of energy today" her dad says. "Yeah, I'm excited and a little nervous. But I'll make sure that it doesn't get to me." She says "That's good. Make sure you eat plenty. You'll need the energy." Kazumi then says "Thanks for the meal" then they proceed to eat.

Kazumi prepares to leave for U.A. in uniform and backpack. "Good luck Kazu" her dad says to her before she leaves. "Thanks, dad." She replies as she waves back. She then makes her way to the school.

When she reaches the front gates of U.A. she is in awe. "So this is the school mom went to." She thinks to herself. There is the red brick path that leads to the school front entrance. But the number of students heading there seems unusual. Kazumi begins walking up the pathway, but stops when she sees the entire main building. "This is it. This is where my dream will start to become reality." She reflects. But then another student bumps into Kazumi and falls. But Kazumi catches him by the collar before he hits the ground and pulls him right back "Sorry, about that. I was spacing out…" she says but then sees a boy with short orange hair, who is wearing headphones. "Geeze, he needs to pay attention to where he's going" she thinks to herself. The student takes of his headphones to speak. "Sorry about that. I was really into the music just then. It's my way of calming my nerves…" he pauses and then recognizes the face he is talking to. "Hey wait, you're tsunami!" Kazumi looks confused. "Who?" she replies. "The Tsunami. You are the girl who beat that villain a few months ago, right? That's the nickname the people gave you." he says. "I didn't know anything about the name and you actually remember me. No one talks about me anymore." she replies. "How can i forget someone as awesome as you! Are you taking the hero course exam?" He asks. "Yeah, i am. What's your name?" "Utami. Kikuma Utami." He answers. "Well it's nice to meet you Kikuma-kun. I'm Umichi Kazumi. You can just call me Kazumi." They both then shake hands, making themselves friends of one another. They then proceed to walk to the main building. "You've taken the edge off me a little bit. I'm actually kinda nervous right now." Says Kazumi. "You're nervous? I think i can help with that." replies Utami. He takes off his headphones and hands it to Kazumi. "Here i got just the thing for you." Kazumi curiously puts on the headphones. She then sees Utami pull out his phone. He scrolls on his phone until he finds what he it's looking for. Music begins to play into Kazumi's ears. The music is like nothing she has heard before. It washes over her and sedates her nerves. Calming her. She stops in her tracks to fully appreciate the music. She takes off the headphones after the song is done. Utami looks at her with eager anticipation. "So, what do you think?" he asks. "That was amazing. I've never heard anything like that. It was like i could feel the music." Kazumi replies. "Thanks for the compliment. I made it myself." "Wow, you can make music!?" "Yeah, it was skill i picked up and trained along with my quirk." He replies. "We should probably hurry. The exam briefing is gonna happen soon. Let's not be late before we even start class." "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." They both then reach the main building and head to the briefing room.

In the room, there are a couple dozen students taking the exam. All have taken their seats. All of them are talking and mumbling. A man of skinny stature and tall standing hair walks into the center of the stage. The students don't take notice. The man takes a deep breath and yells. "PRESENT MIC HERE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" he screams. This causes everyone to cover their ears, but this action quiets them down and grabs their attention. "There's so few of them when compared to last year. Guess that's to be expected because of what went down last year." Present Mic thinks to himself. "Now that i have your attention, I'll be explaining the exam to y'all. We have a policy of changing the exam each year. So if any of you did "research," you can just throw that out the window. This exam will split you into groups of 4, which will be assigned at random. Each staging area will have 6 groups all fighting for the same goal. That goal being to get as many points as you can. To earn points, you must defeat the "villains" in the staging grounds." A visual showing the different types of "villains" shows up on screen. Present Mic continues, "each villain is worth different amount of points, 1-5, but there is also a boss villain who is worth 400 points. Scoring works on an individual level as well as on the group level. We will add up your score as well as your groups average score, which is the total amount of points your team members earned put together and split, added to your final score. Your score must pass a number threshold in order to be even considered for the hero course. But, only the top will be chosen. The first phase has a set amount of villains to defeat. But if the fight is initiated on the boss, more villains will be summoned…" "Just like a video game huh. This is like a dungeon raid in an mmo. This looks like fun" some of the students comment. "There is also a time limit in place. You will have half an hour to get as many points as possible. I will now show you your team numbers. Once you memorized your number, you may head to the changing rooms to gear up."

Kazumi looks for her name on the screen. "There i am. Hey looks like we're on the same team Kikuma-kun." "Yeah what a coincidence. I'm so lucky that I'm on the same team with The Tsunami." Utami replies. "Yeah, well just you wait. I've been training since then and i can't go and disappoint a fan." She says back. "Can't wait." Says Utami. Then they both head of to the changing rooms.

After she changes into her outfit of waterproof exercise clothes, she heads the the staging area her group was assigned to. She walks out and sees all the groups together in front of the giant wall, where the arena is. She spots her group number on a tall sign and the other group members were already there along with Utami, who was talking with them. As she approaches, she can hear what they're talking about. "You know her? No way…hey speaking of the devil." Says Utami, noticing Kazumi. "KAZUUUUU!" says a little, but loud voice. Kazumi then sees a short girl with short blonde hair. "Kazu, remember me? I was your friend in preschool." Kazumi looks at the girl curiously, examining her face. "Here this may help you remember." says the short girl. She then points her finger at Kazumi. The tip of her finger then begins to glow. "E.T. phone home." she says. "Taiyoma?" replies Kazumi. "You do remember Kazu. When you left so suddenly, i thought i would never see you again. But then i saw you on tv, and now you're here!" Taiyoma excitedly says. "Yeah sorry about that, i…" "No need to be sorry. The only thing that matters is that you're here now." she interrupts. "Thanks Taiyoma, let's catch up later. Speaking of catching up you haven't gotten that much taller since then." says Kazumi. "I blame unfair genetics." "Ahem." says a tall man with a lion's mane and face. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but i feel a little left out here. My name is Shishima Hokoru. I already know who you are thanks to Kikuma here." "Pleasure to meet you Shishima-kun." Kazumi replies. "Now that the introductions are done, let's strategize. Let's share our quirks." Utami suggests. "Well i think you all know about me. I can control and absorb water as long as i have physical contact with the it." Kazumi says first. "My quirk allows my skin to shine brightly. This device on my chest allows me to focus the light to blind enemies or to make a hot beam of light that can melt things." explains Taiyoma. "My quirk allows me to have the strength of a lion and my lion's roar allows me to power up those i choose and myself for up to a few minutes." says Hokoru. "And my quirk let's me have one of three abilities enhanced. Strength, agility and speed, depending on the type of music i hear." says Utami. "Wow, we're just a powerhouse huh?" Kazumi says. "Looks like our best bet is to smash everything in our path." Shishima replies. Utami replies, "Yeah, seems like it. But let's try to stick together." At the end of their conversation the announcement that the exam was about to begin was spoken through the intercom. "This is it." says Kazumi. Then a countdown started. _Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep_. "Alright, let's go!"

As soon as the alarm rings, all the groups rushed through the big gate leading into a giant replica city arena. The robots wasted no time showing up. The students wasted even less time marking their targets. Through all the chaos, Kazumi's group can hardly get any points with everyone so close together. "Let's get away from this mess. At this rate, our point count will be too low!" Utami yells to his group. The group heads out away from the action, taking down any robot they see on the way. When they get a good distance from everyone, Kazumi notices that the villains are ignoring them. "They are heading towards all the commotion at the gate still. We need to grab their attention." says Kazumi. "I have an idea. Can you make yourself shine real bright with your quirk Terasu-chan?" asks Hokoru. Taiyoma nods her head in response. "And Kazumi-san, are you confident in catching?" Hokoru also asks. "Yeah? What are you planning?" Kazumi asks. "I'm gonna launch Terasu-chan here high into the air, then she will shine so bright that she will grab the attention of the robots. Then you will catch her fall with your quirk." he answers. Hokoru then picks up Taiyoma with one hand, ready to throw her in the air. "Wait! Give me some time to ready my…" "Times a wastin!" Hokoru interrupts as he throws her high in the sky screaming. "I think you might have overdone it Shishima-kun. She's at least 20 stories high." comments Utami. Taiyoma reaches the peak of her ascent. "Now Taiyoma-chan!" Yells Kazumi. Taiyoma then shines so bright, that you can compare her to the sun. Kazumi then catches Taiyoma with a column of water, softening the landing. Then a bunch of mechanical noises are heard approaching the group. "Here they come!" says Utami. Then a huge wave of robots appear, startling the group. "That's a lot more than i expected!" yells Utami. The ground then starts to shake. "I think someone started to fight the boss." Hokoru says. "What? it's only been around 8 minutes. They got through all the robots that fast?" questions Kazumi. "When i got tossed up i saw the boss robot, there was a group already fighting it. So these are the robots that are summoned when the boss fight starts." Taiyoma explains. The robots they attracted begin to surround Kazumi and her group. "Let's head back to the rest if the students, we won't last long like this." Utami says. "Agreed, I'll make a path for us." says Kazumi. She shoots a long column of water from her arms. She then splits the column, pushing aside the robots. "Let's go" Hokoru says while picking up Taiyoma and putting her on his shoulders. The group races towards the others. They are met with a chaotic sight. A mess of robots and the students, struggling to fight them. "This is crazy, there are too many of them. What do we do?" asks Taiyoma. "We gotta help them or they're going to all get hurt" says Kazumi. Kazumi's group jumps into action to help the other students.


	4. Chapter 4 (Exam's End, Special Training)

**Chapter 4 (Exam's End, Special Training)**

All the students are fighting on a large open road with tattered buildings on all sides. In the midst of fighting, the ground shakes again and is felt by everyone. "What the hell was that. Another earthquake? What's going on?" some of the students comment. Then a giant mechanical hand grabs the side of a building where all the students are fighting. The giant boss robot appears in front of all the students. Standing well over 10 stories, the robot stumbles over. Then a car gets throw at it by another student across from where the rest are fighting. "Kazu, that guy is part of the group i saw fighting the boss earlier" Taiyoma says. "What do they plan on doing?" Kazumi thinks to herself. Then another student runs towards the boss's feet and touches the ground with her hands. She then yells "now!" and another girl appears behind the robot. A pick-up truck gets thrown at the boss's head, causing it to slip and fall. "How can it lose its balance on the ground? Must have been the girl at the robot's feet" Kazumi thinks to herself. The boss is about to fall right on top of the girl who appeared behind it. "Look out!" Kazumi yells as she pulls herself as fast as she can to her. "Get back!" the girl yells as she puts her hands on the ground. As soon as he hands touch the ground, giant columns of crystals sprout out of the ground. Kazumi stops in her tracks. The boss falls and gets impaled on the crystals that were formed. Dust flies everywhere as it fell. Kazumi covers her eyes. As the dust settles, Kazumi looks to where the girl was. She is not there. "Hey, where did you go?! Are you alright!?" Kazumi yells. "I'm okay" says the girl walking up to Kazumi with another boy who looks exactly like the other one who threw the vehicles at the robot. "Wait how did you…" Kazumi tries to ask. "It was all part of our plan, i had him pull me out. I would have felt really guilty if you got involved with our plan and got hurt" says the girl. "Well, I'm glad you are okay, but what were you guys thinking starting the boss fight so early? Because thanks to that, all the rest are getting overwhelmed over there" Kazumi complains. "We couldn't help it. Our self-proclaimed leader decided that on her own so we had to back her up. The name's Koudo Akiko by the way. And this guy here is Chikarami Hikuma." "Yo" says Hikuma. "Just call me Kazumi… I say we have about 10 minutes left until the exam is over. I'm heading back to help everyone else" replies Kazumi. "We'll do the same. The guilt would eat me alive if i didn't help" says Koudo. "What about the rest of your team?" Kazumi asks. "They are probably fighting to get points as we speak, so let's hurry back before we fall behind." They run off to join the other students.

5 minutes have gone by and all the students are still fighting, getting more and more tired as the robots continue to attack. "Was all of this planned? Was this supposed to happen?" asks Utami. "I don't know, and if this keeps up, fatigue will set it." Kazumi replies. "I can help with that, but i need everyone to listen." says Hokoru. Then Hokoru raises his voice for everyone around him to hear. "LISTEN UP EVERYONE. I NEED YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO MY VOICE. LET YOUR EARS BECOME FILLED WITH MY ROAR!" This catches everyone's attention during the fighting. Then Hokoru bellows a deafening roar of a lion. Everyone who heard that roar all suddenly feel a massive surge in energy and all the fatigue from fighting seemingly disappeared. "Shishima-kun, is that the other part of your quirk? It's amazing…" Kazumi glances over to Hokoru and sees him collapse top the ground. "Shishima-kun are you okay!? Here, I'll help you get up…" Hokoru raises his arm weakly with a thumbs up. "I'm fine Kazumi-san. You guys leave me. The more people i chose to hear my roar drains more of my energy. I'm just useless weight now. Go on without me. I'm confident that we can get through this together. At most, you'll have five minutes until the effects wear off. Now go." Kazumi nods and heads off to continue where she left off. "Thanks to Shishima-kun we can fight a little longer. Let's make it count" Utami comments.

As the fighting resumes, the robots continue their attack. "This is ridiculous. They just keep coming." Taiyoma cries out. "Shishima's quirk should last a little longe…" as Kazumi says this, she loses the energy to move and collapses. Then fatigue sets it once again. The same goes for everyone else that heard Hokoru's roar. The boost that they got was now lost and everyone falls to the ground. The robots then begin to surround the students. But after a moment, a horn is sounded, signaling the end off the exam. All the robots stop and then retreat back to where they came from, leaving the area where all the students were. "Is that it? Did the exam end? I can't feel my body. I don't think i can get up" some of the students comment. Soon after the horn was blow, an old, short lady walks towards all the students, who are atl struggling to get up. "My my, seems like this exam worked you all to the bone. Is there anyone injured?" she asks. "Over here" beckons a student with visible scratches. "It's not too grave, i think most of us are unscathed for the most part. All of us are just fatigued right now" Utami adds. "Is that so? In that case I'll get you all water and electrolyte drinks." Moments later, a group of robots comes out with drinks in hand. Then they begin to distribute them among the students. The tiny nurse then notices Kazumi amongst the students. "Ah, i see you're here. Umichi Kazumi, was it?" "Hey, we meet again. But this time, I'm not on a hospital bed" Kazumi jokes. "Well I'm glad to see you in such good spirits. As you can see, I'm the nurse here at U.A. so hopefully i won't be seeing you too often. My quirk allows me to speed up the healing process. That's why I'm the head nurse here. Well that's enough chit you all are rested up, you may head back to the locker rooms and head home" she tells all the students. "Do you think our entire group passed?" Utami asks Kazumi. "Most likely. Though i can't say the same for most of the others. The group that took down the boss probably passed as well…" "I hope i don't ever have to see the leader of that group. I don't like selfish people. If it weren't for them, this mess wouldn't have happened" Utami interjects. "Well anyways, i feel a lot better now. Gonna head home now. How about you?" asks Utami. "Yeah, was about to do the same. If we did pass, i hope we are in the same class together." Kazumi says to Utami with a smile. Utami turns slightly to the side with a slightly blushed face. "Yeah, me too. I'll see you around, hopefully." Then the both of them walked their separate ways to head back home.

Kazumi makes it back home to the dojo. She walks in to smell dinner being prepared. Her father takes notice of her when she enters the kitchen. "You're back. Dinner is almost ready. Go take a shower. It will be done once you're out." After Kazumi is done taking a shower, she heads back to the kitchen and sees donburi on the dining table. She then takes a seat at the table and waits for her father to finish up. Her father finishes cleaning up and joins Kazumi at the table. They both say thanks and begin to eat. Her father shoots a big smile at Kazumi. "What?" she asks. "So… how was it? The exam? How do you think you did?" Kazumi pauses for a bit which causes him to worry a little. She finally breaks the silence and tells him. "I pretty sure i passed. But i won't know until they send the letter in about a week." Kazumi's father lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Jeez, don't scare me like that." Kazumi giggles knowing she just teased her father. "Yeah, i pretty sure I'm fine. Couldn't have done it without my team." she continues. "Teams you say?" "Yeah. I even met an old friend. I might have made some new ones as well. I could not have done as well as i did without them." Her father replies, "Well the sound like good people. I hope you have the same class together." "Yeah, me too." They both finish their meals and Kazumi heads to her bedroom. "Going to bed early huh?" her father asks. "Yeah, i'm exhausted. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, i know it." "Well, i hope you are not too sore, because there's something i wanna do tomorrow with your training." "Well, okay then. Goodnight."

Kazumi slept until mid-day the next day due to the exhausting effort she put in the entrance exam. Her father knocks on her door to wake her up. "Kazu, time to get up. It's lunch time already." This jolts Kazumi up. "What, huh?" She wakes up in confusion. "C'mon. I have lunch ready. Once you're done eating, head to the main room. I want to start some special training with you." her father beckons. Kazumi makes her way downstairs, rubbing her eyes. "Man, I'm so tired still. I wonder what dad is planning." she thinks to herself. After she ate lunch, she gets dressed and heads to the main room of the dojo, which her father is already waiting in. "So what's this "special training" you were talking about? I thought nothing could be more different than the training we were already doing." "Yes Kazu, we were always training. But, what you know from me was broad skills and the basics of some martial arts. What i want to train you in is a very specific martial art. Since your connection to your quirk is weak, i would like you to learn tai chi." her father explains. "Since tai chi focuses on flow, feeling every movement you make and forming a balance internally and externally is important." They both then proceed to practice poses and stances, with Kazumi mimicking her father. They practice this for the next few days. Then learning how to fight using tai chi. "Kazu, i want you to take off your gloves. You are going to do something different today." Kazumi takes of her glove, revealing her liquid arms. "It is important to have a strong connection to your quirk. I know you know how to use it, but have you really connected with it. Look at your arms. They are constantly undulating, moving. Water never stops moving. It MUST always flow like a stream. Now i want you to focus on the water you are controlling right now. Focus on all the little movements the water makes. Since you can feel with it, you should be able sense all the water you can control." Kazumi closes her eyes to concentrate. "Concentrate. Only focus on the water, it's flow." she says to herself. After a few minutes, she lets out a slightly irritated sigh. "I can't feel it. I can only feel what's touching it." she explains. "Don't worry about not getting it. It was only a theory i crafted based on how you quirk works. But, i want you to keep concentrating and maybe meditate for the next few days. If nothing develops, then that's ok. I just wanted you to test the extent your powers can go. As far as i can tell, your powers are exactly like your mother's, being able to control water. But you also got something from my quirk as well, which is to absorb water. Don't worry about not getting it right away. You mother told me about how hard it was for her to control her quirk completely. But in time she mastered it. So whenever you have time, you should spend it familiarizing with your quirk."

A week has past since Kazumi finished the entrance exam at U.A. and Kazumi and father continued on with their business as usual. Kazumi is in the dojo meditating while her father is busy training another self-defense class. The mail has yet to come, making Kazumi a little anxious, making it difficult to concentrate. "C'mon, where is the mail already." She thinks to herself. Then, as if by coincidence, the mail comes in through the door. Her father takes notice of the mail being dropped of. "Kazu, the mail is here." Kazumi rushes from her meditating position to get the mail. She ruffles through and finds the letter from U.A.. "It's here dad!" She then opens and reads the letter right on the spot. "This letter contains information on your evaluation on the entrance exam..." She continues on through the letter. "...we are pleased to inform you that you are now enrolled into the U.A. hero course! Please bring this paper back signed by your parents consenting to the dorm program. We will be sending transportation for you and your belongings on this date, so please be prepared by then." Kazumi looks at her father with a big smile. "I take it that you made it. I had no doubt. You guys see my daughter here? She's going to U.A. to become a hero." He says to his students. "Wow really? You're going to U.A.? You will make a fine hero. Congratulations ." some of the students say. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me i need to start preparations." she replies "This is it. My journey starts now."


	5. Chapter 5 (First Day At UA)

**Chapter 5 (First Day At U.A.)**

On the scheduled date, the school sends a small moving truck to pick up Kazumi's luggage. A few robots exit the truck and knock on the door. Kazumi's father answers the door. "_Greetings. We were sent by U.A. to pick up all the students belongings to be sent to the dorms."_ says the small robot. "Ah. All the things are right over there against the wall." Kazumi's father then points to the wall with boxes stacked on one another. _"May i see the signed permission slip?" _Kazumi's father hands the paper to the robot. It then scans it for authentication. _"Alright. Everything is acceptable. Once we are done here, a car will come pick up the student tomorrow and 9:00 am. Give this to the student…" _the robot hands over the school uniform and a paper. "_It contains instructions upon entering U.A. school grounds." _After the robot hands over the items to Kazumi's father, it then begins to help the other robots pack up the boxes onto the truck. Kazumi then enters the room to see what all the commotion was about. She notices the truck and the robots moving the stuff she packed. "So they are finally here?" she says as she walks to her father. "What do you got there?" "Ah, here is your uniform and some instructions for you. Tomorrow, a car will come pick you up at 9 in the morning."

The Next morning, Kazumi wakes up and prepares for her leave. After she puts on her uniform, she takes a moment to look at herself in front of a mirror. She stares at herself in slight disbelief. "I can't believe i made." she thinks to herself. "Kazu, I have breakfast ready!" her father yells from downstairs. She heads downstairs to the kitchen only to be met with a large banquet of a breakfast. "What's with all of this? she says to her surprise. She looks to her father who looks like he is on the verge of tears. "Oh, it's just that… this is gonna be the last meal i cook for you. I can't believe my Kazu is about to leave the nest." Kazumi smiles and laughs a little. "Come on dad, do you really want the last moments with your daughter to be filled with tears?" Her father then wipes his tears and laughs. "Yeah your right, let's eat." They both start eating and Kazumi starts eating ferociously. "You don't have to eat so much." Kazumi's father worryingly says. "What are you talking about? I'm starving. Come on, dig in." she says with her mouth full of food. Her father laughs at Kazumi and begins to eat. They somehow finished everything on the table. While they were cleaning the dishes, the doorbell was rung. Kazumi looks to the clock which reads 9:00. "Woah it's time already? And talk about being punctual." They both stop what they were doing and Kazumi heads back upstairs to grab her backpack. Once she heads back downstairs, she walks into the main dojo room and sees her father reminiscing. "This place is going to feel empty without you." Kazumi also joins in the reminiscing. "Thank you dad, for all you've done. Let's go. I don't want to keep them waiting." They both walk outside and see a grey, mid sized car. Before she enters the car, she turns around and hugs her father tightly. "When i have the time, I'll come visit you." she says. "No don't do that. If anything, I'll be visiting you. Focus on your studies okay. Promise me." "Okay, i will." she replies. Kazumi then enters the car. They both wave goodbye to each other as the car drives away.

After an hour, Kazumi's car reaches the front of U.A.. Once she exits the car, she pulls out the paper with the instructions that she got yesterday. "Hmmm. It says that once you get dropped off, head to the dorms. To find the dorms i need to make a left when i reach the main building. Once i find them, i need to look for the building with 1-A on the front. Easy enough." She then starts walking up the front path to the main building. She walks left of the building for a little while until she sees the dorms. She sees dozens of dorm buildings that stretch off into the distance. She scans the buildings for her class name and finds it along with a group of students. She recognizes some of the faces from the exam. She walks up to the building and notices Taiyoma is in the group. Taiyoma notices Kazumi approaching. "Kazuuuu!" she yells. She then runs up to Kazumi and hugs her. "Woah, where did this come from?" Kazumi says. "I missed you. We didn't even exchanged contacts after the exams." Taiyoma says like a pouting child. "Oh, I'm so sorry, wanna exchange them now?" After they both exchanged numbers they joined the rest of the class. "Hey Umichi-san" Utami says when he notices her. "Looks like we're in the same class. I'm glad." "Yeah, me too" she replies. "Is this the entire class? There's so few." Kazumi asks. "Yeah. From what i have heard, there was only 20 people who passed the exam. Then they split us in half for class 1-A and 1-B. So there should be ten of us here. I think you are the last one here since i counted nine of us before you got here." Kazumi then asks, "why are we all standing outside the front entrance for?" Utami points over to what looks like a teacher talking to all of his students. Kazumi tries to listen to what their talking about. "We're gonna miss you Aizawa-sense!" a pink skinned girl says while bawling. She then hugs the teacher and then is joined by the other girl female students in a group hug. "You guys are being a little dramatic." "Yeah guys, you're suffocating him." Some of the male students comment. "Cut it out guys. It's not like I'm dead. I'll still be a teacher here….alright your new building should be right over in section B. All your belongings are already there." The students then break the group hug. "Everyone, thank Aizawa-sensei!" say a tall, square-jawed student wearing glasses. They all line up in front of the teacher. Then, in unison they bow. And with much enthusiasm, they all say, "THANK YOU AIZAWA-SENSEI!" "You've all grown so much. I expect great things from all of you. Now go continue growing fledglings. As the last order as your homeroom teacher you are Dismissed!" "YES SIR!" reply the students. They then begin to walk out the front entrance. Kazumi is peeking over the side of the entrance wall along with Taiyoma right below her. "They seemed all energetic, those students…" Taiyoma says until the pink skinned girl pops up on the peepers right on the other side of the entrance wall they were peeking from. This startles both of them and even causes Taiyoma to scream. "W-w-when did you notice us?" Taiyoma asks. "Oh, just a few moments ago. Are you guys the new class 1-A? Wait, is that all of you? Hey Aizawa, what's the deal here?" Aizawa and all his students walk up to meet the new students. "Stop bothering the new students Mina. You'll leave a bad impression on them." Says a long, black-haired girl with a soft spoken voice. "Aw, c'mon Momo. I just wanted to see the new faces. I mean just look at them. There's so few of them." "I'm afraid it has ended up like this because of the lack of students who signed up for the hero course, and also the poorly designed exam they took. But enough of that. Get going to your new dorm. I have a new class to tend to." Aizawa explains. "Aww, okay. Well I'll see you guys around…." Mina leans in and whisper to the new 1-A class…. "Don't worry about Aizawa-sensei. He may seem cold at first, but he'll warm up to y'all." The former class 1-A then begins to move out. As they were walking out, a fairly plain looking boy with green hair takes notice of Kazumi. A spark of interest can be seen in his eyes and he approaches Kazumi. "Hey you're the one who fought that villain a few months ago, right? The Tsunami?" the boy asks. Kazumi, a little caught off guard, nods. "I guess that's me." Kazumi answers nervously. Most of the students that were leaving now have their attention caught by the answer Kazumi gave. "No way! It is her! Wow, i didn't even notice." some of the upperclassmen say. "We all saw you fight the villain on t.v. that day. You were awesome during the fight. Who would have guessed that you would come here." The green haired boy then continues to ask questions to Kazumi at an increased pace. "Why did you choose U.A.?" "Because my mother went here." "Oh really? Amazing!" The boy then somehow pulls a notebook out of nowhere and starts taking notes. He then continues his questioning. "Who was your mother? What year did she graduate. Is your quirk the same as your mother's? How exactly do you control the water?" The boy was asking questions at high speed until a girl with brown hair and long bangs grabs his shoulder. "Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself Deku-kun?" She says this with an absolutely livid look on her face. "Ah! Uraraka-san! Yeah, you're right! Sorry sorry sorry!" The boy apologizes in a nervous panic. Aizawa breaks up the dialogue between the two classes with a slightly irritated look on his face. "When i said you all were dismissed, that doesn't mean you can stick around. You guys will have opportunities to interact with your underclassmen later. Right now i need to debrief them, so don't make me repeat myself." The upperclassmen take their leave, saying their goodbyes again. "I hope i can see you guys soon." Mina says before they all leave. "Now that they are gone, I'll explain the dorms. You each have an assigned rooms, segregated by gender in each wing. There is a common area for you all to get together. All your belongings should be in your rooms already. Class starts on Monday at 8, so you have the weekend to familiarize yourself with the dorms and the school. Starting now i will be your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. As your first order, go unpack your things and don't cause trouble. That is all. Dismissed." Aizawa leaves the students to their own devices. "Hey, after we're done unpacking, do you all mind meeting up in the common area?" asks the girl with moth wings, antennas and sunglasses. She's pretty much what you would expect from a moth girl. "I just want us to all get to know each other." she continues in a positive, joyous tone.

After everyone is done unpacking, they all begin to enter the commons one after another. The moth girl, being there first, waits patiently for everyone to show up. Kazumi is one of the first the show up. She sees that the moth girl has already taken a seat at one of the couches and does the same. The room has two three-seater couches, a table in the middle, and a t.v. on the corner. Kazumi sits on the couch adjacent to where the moth girl is sitting. After a few minutes of silence, they both realize how awkward it is as they sit. Kazumi tries to break the silence. But, before she could even get the first word out, the moth girl speaks over her. "Come here often?" Upon hearing the question, Kazumi was struck with confusion. She didn't know what to say, but the moth girl continued. "Oh, sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood by telling a joke. But, seemed to have backfired. I'm bad at introductions you see. That's why i wanted all of us to introduce ourselves before class. I wanted to avoid the classic "first day of school and no one knows anybody" awkwardness." She goes on to over explain for another minute before Kazumi stops her. "Hey, hey, you can stop explaining. Why don't we just start off with our names. My name is Umichi Kazumi." "Ah, but i wanted to wait until everyone was here. I'm Mayumi Musuga." She extends her hand out for a shake but the distance between them made it even more awkward. Musuga, realizing this, breaks into a nervous sweat. Not wanting to back down she keeps her hand in position. The awkwardness is relieved by a familiar voice. "Looks like we're shakin hands here." Utami appears in the room and walks up to Musuga to shake her hand. "The name's Kikuma Utami, nice to meet you Mayumi-san." Musuga s caught off guard by the sudden introduction. "W-whaa, how did you know my name?" she asks. "Oh, i was just enjoying the awkwardness. I was peeping in just outside the room. Man that was painfully awkward. I almost burst out laughing." Musuga pouts with puffed cheeks, red with embarrassment. "Kikuma-kun, why didn't you just come in earlier?" asks Kazumi. "Well, when i saw you two in the room first, i wanted to see what would happen. Turns out the Mayumi-san here is a real airhead." "Wait, you two know each other?" Musuga asks. "Yeah. We met at the entrance exam. He's cool. Or at least i thought he was." Kazumi replies. "C'mon, can't i enjoy a good laugh?"

After Utami joined, eventually the rest followed. All ten students were now gathered together. The new class 1-A. They all took turns introducing each other. It went smoothly as most of them were on the same teams during the exams with the exception of Musuga and another girl, Kajumi Fuyashi. Since it was the afternoon, most of the class opted to spend the rest of the day warming up their rooms. As Kazumi headed to her room, her childhood friend,Taiyoma, wanted to talk. "Hey, remember, we need to catch up. Since we have the weekend to ourselves, do you wanna hangout?" "Sure, i got nothing else better to do. Plus i wanted to explore the area too." "It's a deal then." They both then head to their rooms. Kazumi, exhausted, falls onto her bed after the long day. "This all seems so surreal." she thinks to herself. "I can't believe i'm here. Everything seems so bright. Those second years, and even my new classmates. Everything just seems right." Kazumi can't help but smile with a sense of accomplishment and covers her face with a pillow. She hasn't felt this happy in years. The relief one can feel, after having the years of darkness smothering their heart wash away, can be a liberating feeling indeed. A heavy heart now turned light. With an untensed body and mind, Kazumi falls fast asleep with this warm feeling.

The next day, Kazumi wakes up to knocking on her door. "Kazuuu! You awake!? It's noon already!" Kazumi jolts out of bed. "Crap, I overslept." She quickly gets dressed and opens the door to her angry little friend. "Jeez, did you forget?" "I'm sorry. I didn't forget. I just overslept as all." "Well, we better hurry on outta here or else we won't have much to do." They both rush out the door and off campus. Their girls day out, after many years, was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6 (Catching up Sparring)

**Chapter 6 (Catching up/ Sparring)**

Kazumi and Taiyoma are exploring the local urban areas around the school and then took a bus to a local mall. They walk around the mall, browsing over various shops. "Hey, while we're here, why not buy some clothes for you?" Taiyoma suggests. "But i don't need more clothes." "What, nonsense. A girls always needs more clothes. Besides are you really gonna stick with the tomboy look?" Taiyoma points to Kazumi's plain t-shirt and shorts. "I really don't care for fashion. I just wear what's comfortable." "C'mon, it will be my treat." With a defeated sigh, Kazumi gives in. They go through a bunch of clothes. From dresses to frilly shirts. They look for clothes for some time. Kazumi ends up rejecting most of the clothes that Taiyoma picked for her because they were uncomfortable. Taiyoma was about to give up hope until she laid her eyes on a beautiful blue dress with blue and white frills and a print of ocean waves from old style japanese paintings. "Hey Kazumi, check this one out. I think it suits you." Kazumi looks at the dress and takes a liking to it. She takes it into the fitting room. Then she comes out with the dress on. Taiyoma gives some applause as she steps out. Even Kazumi was impressed with it. "It feels so nice and i like the look of it. I'll take it."

After they bought the dress, they find a place to get drinks from. They then both find a table for two just outside the shop where they got their beverages. "Man it was fun coming here with you Kazu. Now that we are here, we can catch up from the years. But first, selfie time!" Taiyoma pose with her phone. Kazumi awkwardly leans into the shot and smiles. "Alright nice." Taiyoma then begins typing on her phone. "So you have other friends huh?" "Yeah i do, but they go to another school. So i can't really see them much. You know, i should introduce them to you when there's a chance. One of them even made me the chest piece i wear. Her name is Yuki. So thanks to her, i was able to get into U.A., but she was real sad when she knew i was going to go to a different school." "You sound like you have goods friends." Kazumi gives off a pained look and Taiyoma notices. "Kazu, what's wrong?" "Oh nothing. I'm glad that we can be friends again after so long." "Kazu, what happened after you left suddenly that day?" Taiyoma now has a serious face, concerned for her old friend. Kazumi hesitates. "You don't have to share if you don't want to." "No that's not it…." After a deep breath, Kazumi goes on to explain how her mother died that day, how she moved with her dad to a new place in a dojo. "I guess now that i look at it, my father was trying to protect me by moving. He even had me focus on martial arts to keep my mind occupied. But i took it too far. It was basically my life" She then explains how she can lose control of her quirk on occasion due to her not using it enough. But the recent events and the special training helped remedy the years spent not using her quirk. "Besides my father, i haven't been close to anyone during since then…." Kazumi trails off from talking. "But now we can be together again, Kazu." Taiyoma interrupts." She then starts to tearing up. "W-w-wait don't cry! I'm fine now really." "I know. It's just that….after all those years, you were so lonely. After i heard about your mom, i didn't know what to do. By the time i gathered up the courage to confront you, you were already gone…." Taiyoma wipes her tears away. "Just to let you know Kazu, i thought about you over all those years. I always wondered if you were ok….i wish i was there for you. But then i saw you on television, fighting a villain of all things. And i saw that speech you gave. Once i saw that, i knew you were fine. When i saw what you did, i changed the school i wanted to go to. You inspired me Kazu. To be a hero and come to U.A. That's when i had my friend make me that gadget." Kazumi is touched by her words. Taiyoma then lunges onto Kazumi and bawls comically. "I'm glad you're alright." "Taiyoma, calm down." "Kazu, i don't want to lose you ever again!" Kazumi pats her head like she was an infant. "Okay i think that's enough catching up, let's head back."

When they started heading back to the school, it was already late in the afternoon. As they were heading back to their dorms they hear what seems to be fighting. Taiyoma, naturally curious, wanted to investigate the noise. After walking along the main school building, they got closer to the source of the noise. The noise was coming from one of the gymnasiums. "What do you think is going on in there?" Kazumi asks. "I don't know. Wanna find out?" Taiyoma drags Kazumi into her little investigation. Once they reached the front door of the large building, Taiyoma opens it. The inside was massive and in the middle was some sort of battle arena and in it where two students battling it out. Kazumi recognizes one of them. The boy with the green hair that asked her a bunch of questions. "Woah, these guys are so awesome!" Taiyoma has a sparkle of excitement in her eyes while watching them fight. "Do you know them Taiyoma?" "Yeah, they were those crazy first years that i saw on television from last year's sports festival. They are like crazy strong. The hotty with the white and red hair is Todoroki Shoto. He can make fire and ice with his quirk. And that one that got real personal with you is Midoriya Izuku. He's got some crazy power-up quirk. Kinda reminds me of All might." As they were talking, the fight continues on between Todoroki and Midoriya. Ice and fire fly in all directions. Midoriya dashes around the arena, almost too fast to follow with her eyes. Todoroki sets up various ice pillars to obstruct Midoriya's vision. Todoroki loses sight of Midoriya. Then, somehow, Midoriya flanks his left side. But Todoroki notices it and shoots flames at him. Midoriya barely jumps out of the way of the flames. Midoriya jumps off one of the ice pillars, right towards Todoroki. But, Todoroki sets up a huge ice wall, covering about half the arena. Midoriya smashes through the wall, but Todoroki is prepared. He places his hand on the ground and a huge flame begins to rapidly engulf the entire floor of the arena. Kazumi and Taiyoma could feel the heat from where the were standing. All that heat instantly melts all the ice, creating a huge cloud of steam, covering the arena. "This won't buy you much time Todoroki-kun." Midoriya then claps his hands together horizontally, creating a massive pressure wave. It blasts all the steam away revealing both of the fighters. "Time!" a voice yells. It's one of the teachers of U.A., Cementoss. "You seem to get faster everyday Midoriya. I can barely keep up." "And you have been better and utilizing your fire and ice to control the fight." After they were both done complimenting each other, Taiyoma starts clapping. This catches the attention of everybody there. "Amazing! You guys are so awesome!" "Looks like we had some spectators Midoriya." Izuku notices Kazumi and eagerly walks up to her. "Hey, i never got your name last time." "Oh, sorry. I'm Umichi Kazumi. I already know you Midoriya-senpai, thanks to my friend here." "I see, nice to meet you Umichi-san. You think now is the perfect time to discuss your quirk?" Izuku's eyes light up with enthusiasm like the last time they met. "I don't mind, but actually….Todoroki-senpai…." Shoto looks to Kazumi with a stoic face. "You can create ice and freeze things correct?" He nods. "Yes i can." "Then, do you mind fighting me only using your ice?" Taiyoma looks at Kazumi with astonishment. "Are you crazy Kazu? What are you thinking?" "Don't worry, it's not like it's a real fight or anything. Midoriya-senpai, after this fight, i think i can better answer your questions about my quirk." Shoto looks to Cementoss. "Is this alright?" he asks him. "It will have to be quick. Curfew is about to take place. The mock battle will be five minutes."

Kazumi and Shoto both take the opposing sides of the arena. "You don't have to hold back Todoroki-senpai. Go all out with your ice." Kazumi takes off her glove, revealing her arms that are made of water. Cementoss raises his arm. "Ready?" Both of them takes a stance to prepare. "Fight!" In an instant, a huge structure of ice covers the entire arena, engulfing Kazumi. "Wow, i'm surprised Todoroki-kun can still create so much ice after our fight." comment Midoriya. Taiyoma on the other hand looks completely shocked. "What the heck. He did the same thing at last year's sports festival. So unfair." she pouts. "What? She wanted me to go all out. It would be an insult not to if she asked me." "i don't think she meant it that way Todoroki-kun. They haven't even started school yet." reminds Midoriya.

Inside the ice, Kazumi is trying to get her senses back together. "That was fast, too fast. But now is the perfect opportunity." Kazumi thinks to herself. She concentrates on the ice around her. "The ice and water, i can feel the difference. If i focus on the feeling of the ice…." The ice immediately around her begins to turn to water. That's it!" Back on the outside, Todoroki goes to melt the ice. But, before he does, he notices the ice is already melting away. Then suddenly all the ice melts away into water. Todoroki is surprised and steps, trying to avoid a large wall of water that formed from all the ice. But the wave of water stops. The water almost seems frozen in time. The water then retreats to a single point, revealing Kazumi at the center, as she absorbs all the water. "So that's why you wanted me to only use my ice." Kazumi looks with a smile on her face. "Thanks to you, i understand more of how my quirk works." "Oh, and what's that then?'" he asks. "That i can control water, even in it's frozen form. I can even make ice out of water." Kazumi holds up her right arm. It freezes and it takes the form of a icey forearm with and open grasp. "Thanks to you i now know more about my powers." "So that's how it is huh?" But, without a moment's notice, Kazumi launches her frozen arm. She pushes water, from inside her body, to send the it flying across the arena, towards Shoto. In response, Shoto creates a wall of ice. It blocks the initial impact. But, after a quick moment, the ice wall also turns to liquid. The frozen arm proceeds towards its target. It catches Shoto in its grasp and pushes him to the edge of the arena. He creates a ice barrier behind him to prevent himself from being pushed outside the line. But it was too late. The heel of his shoe barely crosses the line. "Round over" Cementoss announces.

After a quick breather, both students exit the arena. "Okay you kids, go on back to your dorms." says Cementoss as he deconstructs the stage. "Kazu, that was so awesome! You were able to beat him!" Taiyoma compliments. "I don't think i can beat him again though. I only won because of the element of surprise." "That's not true." Shoto interjects. "The fact that you were able the use a newly discovered aspect to your quirk that effectively shows how adaptive you are. You kind of remind me of Midoriya over there." Midoriya looks to them curiously. "Midoriya had a rare condition where his quirk didn't develop until much later than usual. So his body couldn't handle his quirk right away. Are you the same way?" "Uh, no. I got my quirk around the normal time. I just haven't used it for a long time until recently this year." Kazumi gives a slight look of discomfort which Shoto notices. "You don't have to divulge your past if you don't want to." Kazumi gives a reassured look and they regroup outside the building.

The sky has turned a deep red as the day approaches dusk. As they walk towards their dorms, Izuku is having a very enthusiastic conversations about quirks with Kazumi. On the other hand, Taiyoma is fangirling over Shoto. "So, Todoroki, is that a birthmark or what?" Shoto takes an unusually long pause. "It's a scar." "What?! Really? How did you get it?" He takes another unusually long pause. "It was a cooking accident." He answers plainly. "Why did it look like he had to think real hard about it?" Taiyoma thinks to herself.

In the other conversation, Izuku is furiously taking down notes as Kazumi answers his questions. "I see. You parents quirks blend nicely together. Being able to absorb large amounts of water and being able to control it makes for a very synergetic combination. And you said that you can feel with the water you can control? How does it work?" "Well i guess you can call it a feeling. It's more like i can feel the pressure of things. I've tested this out in a bathtub filled with different things. If i concentrate on certain parts of the water i have contact with, i can feel the objects in the water." Izuku continues with his notes. "That would make you invaluable in aquatic rescues! Basically perfect for any situation involving water." They continued walking and talking. Before they knew it, Kazumi and Taiyoma ended up at the Class 2-A dorm instead of their own. "Hey, it's those new first years again!" says an oddly familiar voice. It was Mina, who was out playing with the some other students in her class in the front yard of the dorm building. "What the heck! This is not our dorm!" yells Taiyoma. "We must've gotten so lost in conversation that we forgot were supposed to be heading back to our dorm that we just followed you guys." explains Kazumi. "Guess we'll head back now…." Before they can leave Mina throws herself at them. "Wait! I want to have a proper introduction. I'm Ashido Mina. Sorry for scaring you guys earlier." "Oh no worries. I'm Umichi Kazumi." "And I'm Terasu Taiyoma. Nice to meet you." Some of the other students start to approach Kazumi and Taiyoma and start introducing themselves. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro. Nice to meet ya." "I'm Jiro Kyouka. Don't let the boys get to you." "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo. Class vice president. I'm terribly sorry for our fellow student's actions from our first meeting." "Hey, i already apologised Momo!" Mina interjects. "The apology wasn't sincere enough." Last to introduce themselves was a tall student with glasses. "And I'm Iida Tenya, The class president. It is a pleasure to see such lively first years. But, curfew is about to take effect. I suggest you make it to your dorm before it comes. You don't want to be in trouble before class even starts." "Ah, you're right. C'mon Taiyoma. Let's go." They begin to head out and the students say their goodbyes. "I wish you guys the best of luck on your first day." says Izuku.

They both make it to the dorm just in time. They walk in the dorm and are greeted by Utami who was sitting watching T.V. on the couch. "Oh hey you guys are back. How was your girls day out?" "It was fun. We only got one dress because Kazu is too picky." "I guess i am. What did you do Kikuma-kun?" "I was just working on some new music. The usual." "Hey Kikuma-kun, you know what Kazu did Today? She was able to beat Todoroki in a dual today!" Utami jumps out of his seat and gives a surprised look. "Wait really?! That crazy strong guy who got second place?" "Yup, she had the jump on him and was able to beat him in an instant." Taiyoma boasts. "Hey, don't exaggerate things." "What? It's the truth. You were awesome!" "What did you do Umichi-san?" "I'm still learning how to control it…." Kazumi pulls off her gloves and holds out her hand. On the tip of her index finger, small column of water rises and begins to take a form. It eventual comes into a shape of a flower and then freezes, keeping its shape. "Take it." says Kazumi. Utami plucks the flower from her finger in amazement. "Wait, so you can make ice now? That's wicked cool." Kazumi then touches the frozen flower and causes it to melt instantly on Utami's hand. "I can even turn water back into liquid form. Her let me dry your hand." Kazumi then wraps her water around Utami's hand and pulls it off, drying it. "Wow, that feels weird." Taiyoma then yawns. "We better head off to bed, Kazu. I'll see ya in the morning." "Oh crap it's that late." says Utami, after looking at his phone. "I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow too." They then all head to their rooms. Kazumi lays in her bed thinking about all the students she met. "They all seem so bright, even with all the things that happened to them. I wonder if that's what the hero course does to you." Kazumi dozes off quickly after a tiring day out. What challenges await them on their first day of class?

(Author note) To those reading this, i am grateful that you take interests in my story. The next chapter will list all the students in class 1-A and their powers, because i want you guys to know how they work right off the back, and i am lazy at incorporating it into the story.


	7. Chapter 7 (Formal Introductions)

**Chapter 7 (Formal Introductions)**

_**Umichi Kazumi**_: (Quirk: Hydrokinesis) The main girl of this story. She stands at 5"9'. She's a bit of a tomboy with semi-short, blue and white hair, with furls at the ends. She likes donburi. Her quirk, from her mother's side, allows her to control and feel with water as long as she has physical contact with the water. She can even create ice with the water. From her father's side, her quirk allows her to absorb only water. When she does absorb water into her body, all the impurities are left out. She's like a living water filter, creating pure water as she absorbs it and when it leaves hey body. The most she can absorb for now is about the amount of a school swimming pool.

_**Terasu Taiyoma**_: (Quirk: Sunlight Skin) The childhood friend of Kazumi. Standing at 4"2', she is the shortest in class 1-A. She has short and straight golden hair. She likes sun-bathing. Her quirk allows her skin and hair to shine at various intensities. She could become as bright as the sun if she wanted to. The device she wears on her chest allows her to focus her shine into a beam of light that she can aim. She cannot shine indefinitely though. She needs to absorb sunlight to use her quirk. The more sunlight she absorbs the longer she can use her quirk.

_**Kikuma Utami**_: (Quirk: Radiohead) An easy going boy, or so it seems. His height is 5"8'. He has short, orange hair that is spiked forward. He likes to make music as a hobby. He likes jazz. His quirk allows him to greatly enhance his speed, strength, or agility. Jazz enhances his agility, rock increases his strength, and techno increases his speed. The louder the music, the more enhanced his abilities are. He tries not to do that though because he does not want to go deaf. Plus, he can't hear anything if the music is too loud. These are not the only types of music he can use with his quirk, but they are the best ones he is able to use. Any combination of the three will enhance those abilities, but not to the same degree when just listening to one.

_**Shishima Hokoru**_: (Quirk: Lion's Courage) Hokoru is a big fellow. Well built and standing at 6"6', he is, by far, the most intimidating student, not including his head, which is that of a lion, main included. He likes steak, rare. His quirk allows him to have the strength of a lion. His roar enhances the abilities and removes fatigue for those who hear it. He could also use it on himself, but only himself. The roar only lasts, at most, a couple of minutes. After the times up, and the effects gone, the person's energy will be drained immensely. Also, the more people he affects, more energy is drained from him. A double edged blade indeed.

_**Mayumi Musuga**_: (Quirk: Moth) Musuga is a jumpy girl. She may seem nervous and shy, but she means well. She stands at 5"6'. She has long white hair (usually tied in two buns) and pale skin that nearly appears white. Due to her skin, she wears extra strength sunscreen. She likes laser pointers. Due to her quirk, she also has eyes with black scleras and white pupils. She wears special sunglasses that completely cover her eyes because they're very sensitive to sunlight. If it's dawn, dusk, or night, she doesn't wear them. Her quirk allows her to fly with her moth wings. She also has a fluffy neck that kinda resembles a fur scarf. It holds large amounts of moth dust, which she can throw out like a smoke screen. The dust can also be irritating to breath and can get in the eyes. She is one of two people we did not see during the entrance exam due to being with a different set of students.

_**Kajumi Fuyashi**_: (Quirk: Gravity Well) Fuyashi is the other person we didn't see at the entrance exam. He was on the same team with Musuga, so they already know each other. He stands at 5"10'. He has straight-cut, short, black hair. He likes weight lifting. His quirk allows him to create gravity well spheres that appear as semi-transparent grey orbs. They can be various sizes and he can only make a few at most for now. He can move the spheres freely. But, to move them all at the same time would require lots of multitasking and concentration. Anything that goes in the gravity well spheres are subject to a gravity increase, which the amount is determined by Fuyashi.

_**Koudo Akiko**_: (Quirk: Crystallization) She's the one that Kazumi tried to save during the entrance exam. Standing at 6"1', she is the tallest girl in class 1-A. She has jagged, short, blonde/white hair with hair over her right eye. She likes melon soda. Her quirk allows her to create crystals on any surface she touches, as long as the surface has carbon in it, including organic material. She can create massive and tall crystals that grow out from the surface. She can even use her quirk on herself to create spiky crystal armour. All the crystals she creates she can revert back on command. Is she doesn't, eventual the crystals revert back to its original state after a couple of hours.

_**Chikarami Hikuma**_: (Quirk: Attraction) He's one of the identical twins on Akiko's team. He stands at 5"5'. He has blue, short hair that is smooth and organized. He likes painting. His quirk allows him to attract any object to him that he can see as long as it is loose. Any object he tries to attract that is not loose will not move. Instead he will start moving towards that object. He can control the speed of attraction of the object and himself. As far as he knows, there is no weight or size limit of objects he can attract.

_**Chikarami Osuma**_: (Quirk: Propulsion) The identical twin brother of Hikuma, he stands at 5"5'. He has messy, short red hair. He likes fried rice. His quirk does pretty much the opposite of Hikuma's quirk. He can push any loose object. If he pushes on fixed objects, he instead is pushed back. He can pull some crazy maneuvers this way. If he pushes on the ground beneath him, he will perform something like a super jump. There is no weight or size limit on the loose objects he can move.

_**Namera Araina: **_(Quirk: Alter-friction) She was the girl we saw at the base of the giant robot, during the entrance exam. She was also the self-proclaimed leader as well. Both her parents are active heroes. She has slicked back, long brown hair with a couple of streaks of white hair on both sides of her head. She likes red bean dumplings. Her quirk allows her to alter the surface friction of anything she can touch. She can make things super slippery or really rough. The total surface area she can affect at once is about the size of a tennis court. Is she doesn't revert the surfaces she touches, the effects will wear of in a couple of minutes.


	8. Chapter 8 (1st Day of the Hero Course)

_**Chapter 8 **_**(1st Day of the Hero Course)**

The morning comes, and all the students are heading out to the classroom as a group. "Hey Kazu, what do you think the teacher is gonna be like? Those second years never really told us anything about him." Taiyoma asks. Utami butts into the conversation. "Hoho, talking about Eraserhead are we? Let's just say he's not the public type of hero. I heard that he expelled an entire class before because he didn't like them." Taiyoma is surprised. "What?! He can do that?! He sounds scary. But his previous class looked fine." The group reaches the classroom. Shortly after they take their seats, they begin to mingle and have various conversations. Kazumi and Taiyoma sit right next to each other in the half empty classroom. "This classroom feels so empty, doesn't it?" Taiyoma asks Kazumi. "Yeah, it does. Do you think more people would have passed if whoever decided to going after the big robot first didn't do so?" Taiyoma strikes a thinking pose before giving her answer. "I definitely think so. Whoever made the decision to do so must be real selfish. I hope i don't have to meet th…." Taiyoma stops when a hand is suddenly suddenly placed on her shoulders. A tough and intimidating voice comes from the owner of that hand. "I couldn't help but here you guys chatting. Sounds like you were talking about me. Taiyoma shudders and slowly turns around to see an intimidating girl wearing a sadistic smile, with sharp eyes. It was Namera Araina. "Listen here. If there's a problem, always confront it up front. Don't talk behind peoples backs." Kazumi interjects nervously. "Ah, we didn't know it was you! Um…." Kazumi takes a thoughtful pause. "...I think what you did during the exam was kinda selfish." She tried to sound as polite as possible about it. But, to Araina, she took it as a personal attack and her sadistic smile turned into a face of anger. "Listen here little_ tsunami_. Not all of us can afford to be charitable. This is a competition." Her voice was controlled, but had a hint of anger within. "Not just anyone can get into the hero course. Much less than at U.A. of all schools. I make sure that i can succeed. Those who failed are not strong enough to be here." Upon hearing those words, Kazumi was shocked. She raises her voice, which catches the attention of the entire class. "How can you be like that? How can you possibly want to become a hero?! You screwed everyone to help yourself!" Araina raises her voice in turn. "But you made it didn't you! That means you're strong! Those who didn't make it were not ready to stand here with us!" Kazumi gets up from her chair and snaps back quickly and says, "Heroes are supposed to look out for others above themselves. If you can only do things for yourself, then you can't possibly become a hero!" Araina, upon hearing that, becomes furious. "What did you say you little…." The classroom door opens loudly, stopping the argument. Aizawa come through the door with tired eyes and an irritated look. "I'm glad you all can be so loud and energetic on your first day. Now if you all would take your seats…." All the students begin to sit down. A bitter atmosphere can be felt from the argument between Kazumi and Araina. "Why do i always get the troubled students?" Aizawa thinks. "Since you all are already riled up, get into your sports uniforms. We'll be conducting at fitness test outside.

In the girls locker room, the air is filled with awkwardness. Musuga tries to reconcile the two. "C'mon guys. Please make up." Musuga looks at Araina with pleaful eyes, but Araina is unmoved. "I don't need to apologize when someone comes lecturing me like a know-it-all." There is no response from Kazumi and she continues undressing. When she takes off her shirt, it catches Musugas attention. "Wow Umichi! You are ripped!" She points at her well defined abdominals. "It's all thanks to my dad. He had me training since i was young." Araina snickers. "You guys think that's impressive? Look at this." She takes off her top, which reveals her well toned body and well defined muscles. "This is not a competition Namera." Kazumi replies. Musuga continues inspecting Kazumi's impressive figure until she notices the large scars on her back. She is shock to see such large blemishes on her. "What happened here Umichi?" "Oh, this…." Kazumi pauses before giving her answer. "They are reminders that i saved someone." Taiyoma says to Musuga, "Did you not know what happened Mayumi-san? Kazu fought a villain. He gave her those scars." "Wait, Umichi already fought a villain? That's amazing! Did you win?" Taiyoma then boasts, "Of course she won! That villain stood no chance against Kazu!" Akiko, who is already dressed, interrupts the conversation. "C'mon guys. We're gonna be late. The boys are probably already there."

Akiko was right. Once they made it to the field, the boys were already there, along with Aizawa. "There you guys are. What took ya so long? You had us waiting for 5 minutes." says Utami. "Never mind time, look at this!" says Taiyoma as she lifts Kazumi's shirt, revealing her six pack. Kazumi reacts quickly, pulling back down her shirt, but Utami already got an eyeful. "H-hey Taiyoma! What are you doing?!" "What? You gotta show off that amazing bod, Kazu. What do you think, Kikuma-kun?" she says playfully. Without a thought, Utami answers. "Yeah that is impressive! I wouldn't expect any less from Tsunami!" Kazumi's cheeks flush red from the comment. "T-thanks i guess. It's because my dad trained me hard and made healthy meals for me." Aizawa loses patients with their banter and interrupts them. "Ahem. If you all are done talking, i would like to get started." All the students line up in front of Aizawa. "You all should know what a fitness test is. But with this one, you may use your quirks. You all will be graded for each exercise. Whoever has the least amount of points….will be expelled from the hero course." The students gasp with surprise. "So the rumors were true?! He can do that!? But there's so few of us already!" some of the students comment. "Looks like a tough start, Taiyoma." She received no reply, so she looks to Taiyoma who now has a dead look on her face. "Hey, you okay?" Taiyoma slowly turns her head towards Kazumi with dead eyes. "It's been nice seeing you kazu." Kazumi is visibly confused by her words. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that I'm gonna be expelled on the first day." Her eyes tear up. Taiyoma then grabs Kazumi's arms and begins shaking her violently. "I'm the most unathletic person ever! I would always get the lowest score in class! What am i gonna do?!" Kazumi tries reassure her. "I think you will do just fine as long as you do your best." "I'm sorry Kazu. Even though we finally reunited, it seems the universe has spoken." She completely misses the encouragement from Kazumi. "All right, all of you. We'll be starting with the long jump" says Aizawa.

As a few more of the exercises are done Kazumi notices how Taiyoma is falling behind. "At this rate, Taiyoma is gonna be dead last." Kazumi thinks to herself a plan to save Taiyoma from being expelled. On the rest of the exercises, Kazumi purposefully underperforms. Aizawa notices but doesn't say anything. After all the exercises are done, the students line up in front of the scoreboard. "Here's the total for all of your performances" says Aizawa. Taiyoma looks nervously at the scoreboard. As she continues down, she becomes more nervous. She finally catches her name in 9th place. She sighs, relieved for a short moment until she sees Kazumi right below her, in 10th place. She looks to her with concerned eyes. "Why?" She asks. Kazumi tries to play dumb. "What do you mean Taiyoma?" "I know what you can do Kazu. I know you can do better than most of us, much less me. So why….why are you last!?" Kazumi reluctantly explains what she did and the reason why. "I didn't want you to lose your chance….so i gave up mine." Taiyoma looks down, breaking eye contact. "I was fully prepared to accept what was coming. I did my best, knowing i most likely won't make it. Everyone here was giving it their all. You should be too. Don't worry about me…." Aizawa interrupts their conversation. "About last place being expelled….i lied." All the students stand in dumbfoundment. "No one was going to be expelled….or so i thought." Aizawa then looks at Kazumi. "Do you mind telling, Umichi, why you are not taking this seriously?" Kazumi stands silently for a moment. "I thought that if i underperformed, you wouldn't expel Taiyoma." Aizawa stands there, staring still. He is clearly not satisfied with her answer. "It's true that Terasu would have been last, but she was still putting all her effort in. From what i overheard, it sounded like she already accepted the outcome of being last. Despite that though, she still did her best out there. In my eyes, she's the most heroic person here right now. I want to know if you are going to take this class seriously, Umichi. It doesn't make much sense to do the test again, with everyone done…" Aizawa takes a moment to think. "...A duel." "What?" Kazumi says thinking she misheard him. "I will determine your worth in a duel with me." Kazumi is taken aback at the idea of fighting a pro hero. "Of course there will be handicaps to make it fair."

After some time, an arena, outlined, with white chalk, is formed. All the students gather around the arena to watch the duel. Kazumi and Aizawa are on opposite ends, preparing. "I will be setting the rules for this dual. If you step outside the line, your out. Your objective is to avoid being captured by me for one minute. You are captured when I wrap this tape around any part of your body. As for a handicap, I will not use my quirk for the first 30 seconds of the match. Terasu here will keep track of the time and will announce when the match is half done. Are you ready, Umichi?" Kazumi takes her gloves off and places them outside the arena. "As I'll ever be" she replies. "If you lose, you will be expelled on the spot." Kazumi takes a nervous gulp upon hearing that. "Don't you dare throw away this chance Kazu!" encourages Taiyoma. Kazumi nods and takes a stance. Taiyoma then starts the countdown. "3...2….1….GOOO!" Kazumi prepares an attack, but before she could even move, Aizawa had already thrown his scarf at Kazumi. It nearly wraps around her arm until a barrier of water emerges from her body like a bubble, preventing the scarf from completely wrapping around her arm. "What the hell just happened!?" exclaims Araina. "I think she just blocked his attack. I barely saw it myself." explains Hokoru. The rest of the students were astonished at the speed of the fighters. Kazumi then unleashes a series of ranged attacks using long vines of water. Aizawa skillfully dodges them as the hit they ground he stands on. "She's not letting me get close. That's a smart move. It puts me at a disadvantage. But what are you gonna do when your grace period is up?" Aizawa thinks. More and more ranged attacks come from Kazumi and Aizawa dodges them all over the arena. She is not relenting. "Your strategy is not going anywhere Umichi. Is this all you are capable of?" "30 seconds left!" announces Taiyoma. "It's over Umichi, even in you create a wall with your water, as long as i can see you, my quirk will work." But before he can use his quirk, Umichi erects a wall of water. "Looks like the end for…." The wall of water then turns into white ice, obscuring Aizawa's vision of Kazumi. "What? Since when could she do tha…." Aizawa then notices his feet were frozen to the ground. "All of those attacks were not meant to hit me. They were meant to control the battlefield." All around the arena was water that was left behind by Kazumi's attacks. "This kid…." Then, all around Aizawa, water homed in on him to trap him. "I can sense him standing there frozen in place. Looks like my plan worked. He shouldn't know that i can create ice and now i can trap him." Kazumi thinks. She moves water in on Aizawa's location to trap him. "Wait, he's not there. How? I can feel him standing where i froze him. So why is there nothing there?" Then a shadow appears over her. It's Aizawa. He leapt out of his shoes and over Kazumi's wall. In a blink of an eye, Kazumi found herself wrapped in Aizawa's scarf and the capture tape. The battle was over with 15 seconds to spare. Kazumi had lost.


	9. Chapter 9 (Lessons to Learn)

**Chapter 9 (Lessons to Learn)**

Kazumi finds herself facing the sunny sky. She silently accepts what is to come. Aizawa walks over to Kazumi and hovers his head directly over hers. "Why are you here Umichi?" Kazumi is stunned for a moment with the sudden question. "To be a hero, sir." Aizawa scratches his head and stands up. "Well, your early efforts say otherwise. Now get up." Aizawa undoes his binds and Kazumi stands back up. "Umichi, what i got from you was half-hearted effort until now. I don't raise students who don't put in all their effort. The same goes for the rest of you all." All the students stand attention to Aizawa. "Being a hero means giving it your all and to go beyond. Or as the former number one hero puts it…" "PLUS ULTRA!" Kazumi interrupts. "Aizawa! I won't disappoint you again!" Aizawa looks back to Kazumi, who is now bowing. "This kid has potential, but she seems slow with her quirk, as if she just got it… like Midoriya." "Ok everyone, get changed and head back to the classroom."

Back in the girls locker room, Kazumi profusely apologizes to Taiyoma. "I'm sorry Taiyoma. What I did was inconsiderate of me. I shouldn't have…" Taiyoma the places her index finger on Kazumi"s lips to silence her. "Shush your little lips. You are always like this Kazu. You're too nice for your own good, even when we were kids. I accept your apology, so stop apologizing." "Well if you ask me you were stupid to throw away your opportunity like that. This is U.A. here. The best opportunity you can get" says Araina in a boasting tone. "Hey, you don't have to put that way, Kazu was just…." "No, Taiyoma. She's right. I shouldn't have gone and done what I did. Especially without talking to you." "You get it now huh? We are all here to become heroes. So let's not get in each other's way, Umichi" says Araina. Kazumi gives Araina a stern look in response. "C'mon guys let's head back to the classroom" says Musuga nervously. After homeroom, it was as normal as any other class day.

The next day, tension was building up as the students went through the regular classes. Then, in the afternoon, it was finally the time everyone was waiting for. The start of the heroics class. "I wonder what we're gonna do today. I'm so excited!" Taiyoma says. "Who do you think is gonna teach heroics today, Kazu?" Just as she finished that question, the classroom door slides open, revealing a tall, yet skinny figure. "It's ALL MIGHT!" Cheers the entire class. "YES, I AM!" replies All Might in a hearty voice. "My my you all are full of energy. That's good because you are gonna need it." All might then raises a clenched fist into the air. "Today we'll be doing basic heroics: combat! So everyone suit up. Your costumes,that you requested before school started, has arrived."

The entire class walks into the combat training area. All of the in their custom made outfits. Kazumi takes a quick look at everyone's costumes. Taiyoma has the same metal chest piece that she had on during the entrance exam. Along with that, her costume consists of bright metallic pieces of armor on her legs and arms. She also has a helmet with a yellow visor covering her eyes. "I like the look Taiyoma. You look well protected." "Thanks Kazu. They really delivered on the manufacturing of this. See this visor?" Kazumi looks at it curiously. The visor then lights up and a HUD appears. "They built a HUD that can tell me where I'm targeting with high accuracy. Before i was mostly guessing where to shoot and i would have to close my eyes because of how bright my beams are. But with this, I can aim more precisely and it acts as powerful sunglasses. Now how about your costume?" Taiyoma inspects Kazumi's outfit keenly. Kazumi's outfit was a blue full body suit with some patterns resembling ripples on water. "What's the theme here? Underwater? I like it. You look like a scuba diver." "Thanks, I had them make something like a full body scuba suit. They made the entire suit permeable enough that I could easily move water through it. Look…" Kazumi pushes water out from the hand of her suit. "See? With this i can also be protected while using my quirk. It's also fireproof." "That figures." Utami says butting into the conversation. "Probably best to be cautious." Utami then stands there, as if expecting something. "Well?" He says. "Well, what?" Says both the girls. "Aren't you guys curious about my costume?" "Not really." Taiyoma instantly replies. Utami slumps in disappointment. "I'm actually curious Kikuma-kun. Can you explain what those knobs do?" Utami lights right back up. Utami's outfit consists of a his neon green headphones and vest that has three knobs on the chest, each with its own neon light and color. "See these three knobs here? Each one is wirelessly connected to my phone which is playing the three main genres of music that my quirk uses. Each one controls the volume or mutes each genre of music. This makes me more versatile in which abilities i want to use quickly." "Impressive Kikuma-kun. You put a lot of thought into your costume huh. That is a clever way to control your powers. My costume on the other hand is quite simple…." "Complexity doesn't matter Umichi-san! Your costume is ..." Utami then takes a closer look at Kazumi's costume. Then he looks away, flustered. "...quite revealing!" Kazumi's cheeks blush red. Utami did not realize what he had said was quite inappropriate. She scratches her head in embarrassment. "Ha, uh, thanks i guess." Taiyoma inspects the both of them curiously. "You trying to make a move on Kazu?" Utami flusters to find an answer. "N-no! It's not that. I just noticed Kazu-san's, i mean Umichi-san's…." "You just called her Kazu! Only I can call her that!" Utami's face turned even redder. "I don't see why he can't call me by that name. He's a good guy. I consider him a good friend" says Kazumi. Utami's eyes meets with Kazumi's. "You can call me Kazu, if you would like, Kikuma-kun." His heart throbbed in that moment. He clutches his chest and then turns around. "This is a dream, right? She's like a goddess. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time" Utami thinks to himself. He thinks back to those words the Kazumi just said. "Those words, "...a good friend," Why did those words feel so warm?" Kazumi looks at Utami, concerned. "Kikuma-kun, are you alrig…." Utami suddenly turns around. His eyes are slightly watery. It looks like he's on the verge of tears. He quickly wipes them away to avoid them from noticing, but they saw anyways. "Alright, Kazu. Let's smash this hero course, together." Utami then holds out his fist towards the girls with a confident face. Kazumi puts her fist towards his. "You too Terasu-san. We're all friends here" says Utami. Taiyoma adds her fist into the group a little hesitantly. They all fist bumped together. "All right! We'll kick this lesson outta the water!" Utami confidently declares.

The class reached to urban training area, and standing there was All Might. "All right class. Today's lesson is indoor combat training. You'll be fighting in an enclosed space and..." Hokoru raises his hand for a question. "All Might, why are we learning how to fight indoors? We always sees heroes battling villains on the street. I also can't show off my pride as a lion hero indoors." Some of the students wonder the same thing, except for the lion part. "Ah, it's a common misconception that heroes fight in the open a lot. Truth is that most crime happens indoors, thus many battles do not take place in public" All Might answers. "Furthermore, you guys will be split between villains and heroes by random lotto. Since this class is so small, we'll be doing a 5v5. The objective of the villains is to protect a bomb while the heroes have to make physical contact with the bomb to win. An alternate victory would be to capture everyone on the opposing team with this capture tape. The bomb will be in this building here. The heroes will have a limited amount of time, 20 minutes to be exact, to locate and touch the bomb. If time runs out, the villains win. Does anyone have any questions?" All the students faces glow with impatience as this lesson fills them with excitement. While remembering a certain event last year, All Might reminds the students of and important aspect of this lesson. "Remember students. This is an indoor operation. You have to be as delicate as possible. You want to cause the least bit of property damage as possible. Treat the bomb as the real thing. Don't do anything too rash to set it off. We would conduct this lessons with 2v2 matches, but since the scale of this match is bigger, it's all the more important to cooperate with your team. Now, choose from this box to determine if you are a villain or hero." All might pulls out a box with a question mark on it

After everyone chooses their card, they group up with their team. Here are the teams:

**Team Heroes:** Umichi Kazumi (Hydrokinesis); Kikuma Utami (Radiohead); Mayumi Musuga (Moth); Koudo Akiko (Crystallization); Shishima Hokoru (Lion's Courage).

**Team Villains: **Namera Araina (Alter-Friction); Terasu Taiyoma (Sunlight Skin); Chikarami Hikuma (Attraction); Chikarami Osuma (Propulsion); Kajumi Fuyashi (Gravity Well).

"The teams are decided. Now it is time to prepare and strategize" says All Might. The villain team is already inside the building while the heroes sit outside. Kazumi's group began to come up with a plan and start discussing among themselves. "Okay, first things first, whos gonna be the leader? I think I would be a great leader." Boasts Hokoru. "Don't just go and decide things for yourself" Utami snaps. "Just joking, just joking. But in all seriousness now, I think Umichi-san should be the leader." Kazumi is surprised to hear that. "Wha, really? Me? I don't think I can lead people." "You're too humble Umichi-san. During your fight with Aizawa-sensei, you had a strategy laid out before the fight even started. I say it looked like you almost succeeded. The Ice surprised me even more. I bet you knew that Aizawa-sensei didn't know about that and used that to your advantage. Your mind is that of a leader and I think everyone else agrees." Kazumi looks at the rest of her group. Their faces brimming with encouragement . "I agree with Shishima-kun." Utami is first to say. "I'm in favor as well. Your fight with the teacher was impressive. You had him on the ropes. Even if was for only a moment" Akiko says in a soft and reassuring voice. "Yeah! You were awesome Umichi-san. I think you should be leader as well" Musuga excitedly assures. Kazumi gets embarrassed by all the praise but steadies herself. "Okay guys, i get it. You have your leader. A leader that will do her best to win this." After a few minutes, All might gets on the mic that's connected to everyone's earpiece. "Ok students, i will be monitoring you all during this exercise. Do your best out there. MISSION START!" The bell rings, signifying to start of the exercise. The students march into the building with courage and a plan. But, what could lie ahead for them in this great unknown?


End file.
